


Opening Act

by sabinelagrande



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Kink Meme, M/M, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, it's just porn. It doesn't summarize easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Act

He stuffed a pillow underneath Pavel's hips, canting them up so that they were at the right angle. Pavel watched as McCoy reached into the nightstand, waiting to see the foil of a condom wrapper in his fingers.

McCoy came back with a glove, instead.

"Nyet, nyet, no, I am ready," he said, a little breathless, his voice coming out in a whine. "Just do it."

"_Please_," McCoy replied, slicking the lube over his hand, testing it between his thumb and forefinger. "I'd break you in half, and you know it."

"I can take it," he protested. "You are not going to break me."

McCoy rolled his eyes, pressing one finger inside, too quickly; he couldn't help but jump. "If you want to get hurt, I'm happy to oblige, but I'm not doing it accidentally." He pulled out slowly, circling Pavel's hole gently before pushing in again, slow and smooth this time. "And I gotta admit, kid," he said, twisting his finger so that Pavel gasped. "This is mostly for me."

Pavel gave up, fisting his hands in the sheets and letting McCoy do whatever he wanted. He kept it slow and gentle for long, torturous minutes, barely grazing the place inside that made Pavel shake. He slipped in another finger, speeding up some according to some evil timetable that existed only in his own mind. "So good," McCoy said, soft like maybe Pavel wasn't supposed to hear it. "So pretty when I take you like this."

By the time he had three fingers inside, Pavel was already sweating, his hips rocking up almost involuntarily for more. "How do you want it?" McCoy asked, leaning up over him to worry an earlobe with his teeth.

Pavel only just remembered to answer in English. "Harder, please," he gasped. "More, anything."

He was happy to oblige, working his hand faster and faster, slamming into his prostate with every stroke. As much as Pavel had protested, his fingers were just right, thick and slippery and perfect. It wasn't the same as being penetrated, not the same kind of satisfaction, but, oh, if McCoy kept twisting his fingers and opening him like this, he could definitely get used to it.

He didn't stop, either, just kept pumping in and out until Pavel was writing and shuddering all over the bed. "Come on," McCoy said, voice quiet and intense. "Let it go."

Pavel nearly sobbed as he came, his cock spurting all over his stomach without even having been touched.

When Pavel came back to himself, McCoy was just looking at him, obvious satisfaction on his face. He grinned, just a little evil to it. "_Now_, I'm ready to fuck you."

Pavel moaned, drawing his knees up and spreading his legs wide. "You are going to kill me."

He chuckled, crawling up between them and pressing a kiss to the inside of Pavel's thigh. "Pretty sure that's supposed to be my line, kid."


End file.
